Willowdawn's Sorrow
by Platypuskit
Summary: Willowdawn, a warrior of Thunderclan. She was in love, and all was perfect. Or so she thought. rated T for some "graphic" scenes Depends on what you define as graphic OLD.


**Ok, So none of my normal files were on the computer I was using, and I just read a sad one-shot, So I decided to make one. Note: It may be kinda graphic towards the end to some people, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Willowdawn lay on the cold Thunderpath, the life bleeding out of her. She wanted to yowl at the pain that slashed though her legs, but she knew it would be useless. No one would hear her. No one would care. She was alone.

She thought back at the beginning of the day. Everything had been so perfect then. But it wasn't. What she believed had really been a thin fog of deception, and she had finally broken through, to the cold world underneath.

~Earlier that day~

Willowdawn woke to the sound of a crow. She padded out of the warriors den, looking up into the sky. The crow flew high overhead, cawing loudly. Willowdawn shivered. The crow could only be a bad sign.

She looked away, and padded to the fresh-kill pile. There were only a few pieces, and they were all small. Willowdawn sighed. She'd have to go hunting soon. She looked around the camp, for Timberclaw.

She found him, laying next to the oak stump where warriors shared tongues. She padded over to him, purring. She sat down next to him.

"Morning Timberclaw!" she purred cheerfully.

"Good morning" he meowed.

Willowdawn nuzzled his shoulder lovingly. He licked her nose, and purred. He seemed a little distracted.

"Something wrong?" Willowdawn asked.

Timberclaw shrugged "Nope. Should there be?"

"I guess not" Willowdawn replied.

She began to groom his fur, giving it a glossy sheen. He gave her a few licks, but was still distracted. Willowdawn sighed. What was wrong? Was she missing something?

What was wrong with Timberclaw? They used to be deeply in love, but the last few days, he'd been…different. She decided to ask him what she had been thinking about the past moon.

"Um, Timberclaw?" she started

"Yes?" he asked

"Well…You know how much I love you right?"

"…yeah" he meowed

"I was thinking…and, I want you to be my mate" she meowed slowly.

Timberclaw's eyes opened wide "I…uh…ca…can you give me a day…to think? I mean It's a big decision" he meowed

Willowdawn was taken aback "Yeah, I guess" she meowed sadly.

_I though he'd answer right away! We used to be inseparable! _She shook off the thought. _He's right, It is a big decision._

Timberclaw got up and shook his fur. "Where you going?" She asked curiously

"Uh, hunting patrol with Fernheart" he meowed

"Mind if I join you?" Willowdawn asked.

"Well, I think it'd be best if I could be alone for a bit" he meowed quickly.

"You wouldn't be alone with Fernheart there" she pointed out.

"Well, I'll just hunt off to the side" he meowed.

"Okay…" Willowdawn sighed "I'll see you later then"

Timberclaw nodded and padded out of the camp, followed by a pretty silver she-cat. Willowdawn sighed, looking for something to do._ I guess I just go hunting._

Willowdawn padded out of the camp, scenting for prey. She caught a mouse, and buried it. She scented the air again, and could smell Timberclaw. She scented again, until she found what seemed to be a trail of his scent.

"He must of gone this way" she meowed to herself.

Willowdawn began to pad away, but then realized something. She trotted back to the trail of Timberclaw's scent. She sniffed around, and discovered that the scent trail was much to strong

_He must have passed this way tons of times! _She scented again, and discovered another scent intermingled with Timberclaw's. _Fernheart!_

Willowdawn shook her head. _Maybe they just hunt in the same place every day _she thought to herself.

She decided to follow the trail, hoping, begging, _praying _that she would just find them hunting.

She followed the scent trail, until she could hear purring of cats. She listened closer, and was able to make out what they were saying.

"I love you" one of the cats whispered

"I love you more than you can imagine" the other cat replied.

Willowdawn felt a sharp pain in her heart. The two cats were Timberclaw and Fernheart. She felt her eyes begin to water, but she crept in closer.

She could she the brown tabby pelt of Timberclaw and the soft silver pelt of Fernheart. They were intermingled as if…_No!_

They were mating. Willowdawn felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest. She didn't want to watch anymore. She felt sick to her stomach. But she couldn't get up. She was paralyzed with grief.

Willowdawn closed her eyes, forced to listen to the torturing sound of her one true love mating with another she-cat. Finally it stopped. Willowdawn sighed in relief.

Suddenly the wind shifted, blowing her scent into the clearing where the two cats were laying.

"Willowdawn?" she heard Timberclaw call franticly.

Timberclaw looked through the bushes, and saw Willowdawn crouching there.

"Willowdawn!" he meowed his voice cracking "Me and Fernheart were just sharing a mouse"

Willowdawn looked up at him, her muzzle stained with tears. "Don't lie to me!" she hissed

"What are you talking about?" he meowed

" I loved you. _Loved you._ I wanted to be your mate. I thought you loved me!" she cried, turning away.

She ran away from him, as fast as she could. She could hear him calling her name, but she paid no attention. She ran and ran, until she realized her paws had lead her to the Thunderpath. She could hear the roar of a monster coming. She padded out into the middle of the Thunderpath, waiting.

The monster struck her suddenly, knocking the air out of her. But that was far from the worst of it. She felt her back legs shatter, and her ribs crack. He tail was flattened as the monster ran over it, but she couldn't feel it.

So there she laid. She could just barely see, for her vision was surrounded by a thick haze. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she vomited up a pool of blood. It added to the puddle that already surrounded her broken body.

She looked down at her back legs and vomited up more blood. Her bone was sticking clean out of her skin. She tried to move, but even the thought made her want to yowl. But, even after all the monster had done to her body, the pain wasn't even close to the pain Timberclaw had caused her.

Slowly, she began to feel weaker and weaker. As more blood spilled out of her, and her vision grew darker, a starry cat was padding to her.

"I'm sorry Willowdawn, it's time for you to go" the cat meowed

"I'm ready" Willowdawn meowed peacefully.

The starry cat helped Willowdawn's spirit to her paws. She looked back to where her body lay, a crumpled heap of fur and blood. Turning away from her old self, she followed the cat into the stars.

**What did you think? Please review! If you want me to continue this story, let me know!**


End file.
